m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiksgardian-Leviathan claim's War
On the first conflict of the server, the County of Reiksgard sought to expell the Grand Barony of Leviathan's claims on the Northwestern Continent. Leviathan inmediatly reeived the support of its Chunkist allies: the Men of the North and the Crusaders of Belka. Meanwhile Reiksgard received support from Cloudspire. The war eventually got intermingled with the First Moatist Holy War. Backround The Baron of Leviathan, Reilig, had been steering trouble across several factions, when he decided to challenge Reiksgard. Being backed up by the Men of the North, he decided to claim land in Reiksgard's continent and built a makeshift fort to defend it. Declaration of War and Escalation Reiksgard reacted by issuing an ultimatum on Leviathan, demanding the claims to be taken away. The baron, however, feeling in a stronger position with the backing of the Chunkist alliance, refused and jointly, with his allies, declared war. Main Engagements First Seige of Reiksberg In the wake of the War declaration, the Baron Reilig, along the Men of the North and a Crusader, invaded the Count's lands. Being caught unprepared, Reiksgard's forces were defeated while defending their castle with several casualties. Failed Seiges of Eldinghold Reiksgard forces tried twice to break the defences of Eldinghold in two days. The first one their force was completely destroyed taking nine casualties while inflicting only one. The second try, a similar fate ocurred, taking seven casualties while only managing to kill one allied soldier from Leviathan. Following these trail of defeats, the Count Belthezar sought for peace, however, Leviathan's conditions included keeping their land in Reiksgard's continent, thus Reiksgard rejected them and proceeded with the war. Sack of Eldinhold Following the begining of the First Moatist Holy War, the Men of the North found themselves surrounded by enemies. Taking advantage of the concurrent conflict, the Count's Zweihanders snuck inside Eldinghold in the aftermath of a Northern victory against North Korean forces, while the Northmen were repairing the damage to the fortress. The Northmen were taken down one by one by the Reiksgardians as the surprise from the attack was complete and much of their armoury was taken to Reiksgard as price. Second Seige of Reiksberg The Northmen sought to strike back at Reiksgard for their surprise attack, however, the lack of preparation doomed the operation from the begining. The Northmen engaged the seige head one, trying to force themselves into the keep without much success as the Count's men stood together. In the end, a reckless assault was routed by the Reiksgardians and the Jarl's men were chased off the keep and almost slain to a man. Third Seige of Reiksberg A force of Reiksgardian's Knights and Zweihanders tried to take Eldinghold taking advantage of the current Moatist State distraction in the area. The attack on Eldinghold Island was, however, foiled by the arrival of King Alimungo of Munster and his Marshal. Anihilating the Moatist's force to the man and forcing the Reiksgardians forces to flee after taking some casualties, the enemies were repulsed from the Island. The now superior allied forces, gave chase to the Reiksgrdian army all the way to the Count's keep. In there, a seige of attrition took place, where the Allied force managed to outflank the defenders by cimbing into the third tier of their defences. Many defenders were felled, but Reiksgard experienced commander Benz282 managed to stop the advance of the southern army, slaying one of them and gave time for Reiksgard to regroup at the top of the keep. The now diminished allied forces, circled around the fortress of Reiksberg and decided to start seige preparations on the northern side of it. Not having time for a proacted seige and gathering help from the Moatist State, the Count's army sallied forth and surprised the beseigers on their tower. A fierce melee broke out, with a portion of the allied force lured away, the local numbers superiority eased the Reiksgard task of killing the enemy, while the detached forces were later surrounded and slain to the man in the northern forest. In the end three Northmen, two Éireannaigh and one Reiskgardian died on the field. Peace Following the begining of the First Moatist Holy War, the Men of the North had been outnubered in enemies, fighting two wars at the same time. As such, following the late successes of Reiksgard, peace was sought, with an armistice being reached between the Northmen/Eire forces and Reiksgard on the 13th of August, with peace to be followed soon. War continued with Leviathan